As fate would have it
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Modern AU. Emma is a nanny to the Jordan family in coast city, one of the girls a fashionista. Killian an actor in L.A. Who stars in a show where all the clothes come from the label Once upon a time. When the f.p. gets a summer internship there the nanny and actor meet and much more happens. Couples: Captain Swan, outlawqueen, snowing, HenryxOC, rumbelle.
1. prologue

As fate would have it

* * *

Summary: Modern AU. Emma is a nanny to the Jordan family in coast city, one of the girls a fashionista. Killian an actor in L.A. Who stars in a show where all the clothes come from the label Once upon a time. When the fp gets a summer internship there the nanny and actor meet and much more happens. Couples: Captain Swan, outlawqueen, snowing, HenryxOC, rumbelle.

* * *

AN: This is my first ever Once upon a time story, so I am sorry if it is not that good. It is also kinda a crossover with green lantern but is mainly Ouat. I will also being adding people from Once upon a time in wonderland because i just watched it and totally loved it. I very much recommend watching it. I would also like to say thanks to AshtonBlake1995 for her help in beta reading this. Also if anyone has any idea for a title I would very much appreciate that. Now on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It is a peaceful June day in coast city, 5:15 at night, last day of school for high schoolers who are joyous of that. In an apartment complex in a spacious apartment, four teen girls and their nanny are doing activities.

The apartment cute, quaint, a open common space living room/ kitchen/ little extra space, the place mainly beige but on many parts of the walls designs all vary in size, shape, color but all equally as pretty. By the door a staircase that leads to a studio bedroom for the nanny. Under the studio bedroom a place that served as the dining room, band practice for one of the girls, another one's sewing area though right now she is working on a chair in the living room.

The living room furnished with a coffee table in the middle, a chair on the width ends and a tv closest to the wall and a couch near the kitchen, but close enough to the table to put your feet up. The kitchen has an island, fridge/freezer, many drawers, cabinets, a shelf holding three cookie jars in the shape of a dress, robot, and cookie monster. It is full stocked appliance wise and food wise.

In between the kitchen and the currently dining room a hallway leading to a bathroom at the end, a closet on the right, and the left a large bedroom where the nannied girls sleep.

DJ Jordan, a fashionista hanging in the living room the barcalounger closest to the door working on her newest throw pillow. She is a caucasian 14 year old with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes that are mainly brown. Currently she has on a green baseball top, turquoise jeggings and dark green high tops.

Hope Sookice, a petite pale blue eyed, blackette with a turquoise ombre at the bottom of her hair 14 year old girl in the other barcalounger in the living room watching tv. She in a white shrug, a blue dress mainly light blue the skirt with a part a dark teal, and the last one sapphire blue, white stockings and dark blue flats. She was the most innocent of the girls, very oblivious but that just added to her adorable charm, and could pull off the puss in boots look easily.

Cupid Ѐrotas, a 14 year old purple eyed tan redhead that she wears in a ponytail held up with a metal clasp ending mid back. She in her school's cheerleading uniform since all cheerleaders are required to wear them on the last day of school. The top like a tank top the top half white withe two green stripes, the bottom half purple, the skirt purple with a white stripe towards the bottom, and white and green tennis shoes. She in the kitchen and making dinner.

Red Atrocious, the last girl, 14 of age, brown hair and eyes, peach skin. She in the living room on the couch doing something on her laptop. She in a black camisole and red flannel pj pants.

"Yo when's dinner gonna be done?" Red asked throwing her head back to look into the kitchen.

"Should be done in the next few minutes." Cupid responded straining whatever she was cooking on the stove. The door to the apartment opened and close, a blonde walking in.

"Hi Emma." "Heyo." "How was your day?" "Catch your man?" The girls all asked in unison.

"Well, hello to you all, my day was fine, and yes I did." Emma responded to each of these questions, walking over to the couch and plopping down on it.

Emma Swan, there nanny and bail bonds person is a 32 year old american blonde with hazel eyes that are mostly green. She in a skin tight pink dress and black wedges.

Emma started nannying for the Jordan's when she was 19, having no money or job. She got it because DJ's uncle hit on her in phoenix, she punched him in the nose, and somehow they became friends from that little experience. He explained that is his brother had a baby girl and he and his wife needed a nanny to help them and she took the job.

She was accepted into the family and DJ just adored her and thought of her as a second mom. When DJ's parents died in a fire when she was 3 she was completely devastated but luckily had her nanny, uncle, and uncle's girlfriend to lean on.

About at that time Hope's family moved into the apartment building, she spent all her time with DJ and Emma was more than happy to have her around, she was always a delight and very helpful. After a year her family was gonna move but she begged with them to let her stay with the Jordan's, and her parents allowed Emma to adopt her so she could stay. The story now made the girls think of the movie Matilda, just without Hope having powers.

Cupid came along in at age 7 from the student exchange program. She lived with the Jordan's for all of second grade and her family let her stay in america because she loved it there so much, the Jordan's becoming her family, them more than happy to take her in.

Red's story, which they all find sad. When she was 9 they found her living in an alley, ran away from home from a horrible father, never had a mom. They took her in and Emma adopted her as well.

Their family may be very weird and all of them very different but none of them would change it for anything.

"What's on?" Emma asked gesturing to the tv.

"Ever after. Really intense scene." Red explained, her eyes never leaving her screen.

Ever after is an american drama television series, fairytales accidentally brought to the real world and facing all kinds of threats. The girls all love it and enjoy watching it. And the teens always tease Emma for her crush on Captain Hook, whose actor is Killian Jones.

"Oh, I love the outfits in this episode." Deej interjected setting down the throw pillow.

"You say that with every episode." Red pointed out.

The clothing company Once upon a time makes the clothes for the show, and couture pieces that they sell at stores across the country. DJ always wanted to work for them.

"Okay, I finished. Tonight we are having tater tot casserole and corn as a side dish." Cupid announced setting the place settings.

"Sweet." Hope exclaimed. A knock came from the door and Cupid went to answer.

At the door were three men, and a dog. The men practically looked like brothers but the girls knew better.

Hal Jordan, DJ's uncle, has brown smoothed back hair and hazel eyes like DJ. He currently in a tan flight suit with the name tag Jordan on it and tan sneakers. He is a test pilot for Ferris air and just happens to be engaged to the boss, Carol who he never would have meet if it weren't for the girl's.

August booth, Hal's roommate, has blue eyes and brown curly hair with a scruff. He in a zipped up motorcycle jacket, jeans, and biker boots. He is a writer and when the girls were little and even now he tells them stories that enchant them, no matter what they are.

Robin Locksley, Hal's other roommate, with light brown hair, blue eyes and five o'clock shadow. He in a black t-shirt, brown jacket, brown pants, and black dress shoes. He works at the city's animal shelter and when the girls come visit him there he let's them help him.

"You guys are here for dinner aren't you?" Cupid asked flatly but already knew the answer. Everyone loved her cooking, she was the cook of the apartment especially since the only things Emma can make are with a microwave with it either burning or exploding.

"Maybe." "No." "Why else." The men all answered as once.

"Tater tot casserole." She answered the guys walking in. She rolled her eyes and squatted down to the dog.

"Hey Dogust." She said enthusiastically scratching behind his ears.

Dogust is August's dog, a fawn and white bulldog that occasionally rides a skateboard.

"Okay since the men are here I am guessing dinner." Red said sarcastically, finishing something up on her laptop then closing it. Red set her laptop down, Emma paused the table and they all went to the dinner table while Cupid got the food.

"Wait, there's 9 place settings but 8 of us." Emma pointed out.

"Dogust sitting at the table?" Hope asked sincerely, her voice high pitched and very childlike, another thing that made her oh so adorable.

"No." Cue started, a knock at the door which she went to answer.

"Hello Mr. Gold." She said nicely to the old man at the door.

Mr. Rumple Gold is the girls downstairs neighbor, he has brown eyes and long silver/brown hair. He in a long black coat, a black dress shirt, purple tie, black pants, and black dress shoes. He owns many of the buildings in Coast city including the one they live in, and walks with a limp that he needs a cane to help him with.

"You invited him?" Hope asked. The girls except for Cupid didn't like Mr. Gold much.

"If there is a problem I can just leave." He replied turning to leave.

"Mr. Gold I invited you up here and you will eat here and if anyone has a problem then they can leave." Cupid interjected giving everyone at the table a glare.

They all gave a response of sorts that it's fine so Mr. Gold ate with them and the night continued on as usual.

* * *

All the way in Los angeles at 8:15, at the label Once upon a time, a over achiever sweet, kind and caring work is working over time looking over applications for the summer internship spot that they have every year.

This worker happened to be Mary Margaret Nolan, a 34 year old female with black pixie cut hair and hazel eyes. She is a white lace blouse a turquoise cardigan, gray jeans, and gray flats.

She is vice president of the company working for her friend Regina Mills. Mary Margaret has many jobs including picking the winner, the contest closed in 15 minutes, luckily most people entered early but there were a few last minute submissions.

"Hello my lovely wife." MM heard and turned around to see her husband walking over to her.

David Nolan 35 year old male with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. He in a tan jacket, an unbutton denim shirt and a gray t-shirt underneath, jeans, and black cap toe oxford shoes.

"Well hello my lovely husband." She responded, he reaching her desk and they sharing a kiss.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Can't, Regina wants me to pick a contest winner by tomorrow. And luckily I already have a designer picked so unless one of these recent submissions is better, than I already have a winner." Mary stated looking through another entry.

"Well if you already have a candidate can't they just win so we can go home?" David shot back.

"I just have to look at one more than I'll be…" She trailed off as she looked at the last entry.

"What? Something wrong?" Her husband questioned looking at her computer screen.

"These designs, they are great, and the applicant sent pictures of people wearing them and doing activities. It's great, and they look fantastic." Mary Margaret marveled continuing to look through the designer's portfolio.

"I believe we have a winner. D.J. Jordan."

* * *

AN: Chapter one done, I should be able to update this at least once a week, exact dates not set in stone, depends on my schedule. I should be able to update sometime this week so fingers crossed on that for all of you who like this. Also comments will help the writing process along, let's me know the story is worth continuing. Until next update, R&R, I love you all, and Good night. (mic drop, moon walk).


	2. Full naming me, really?

As Fate Would Have It

* * *

Summary: Modern AU. Emma is a nanny to the Jordan family in coast city, one of the girls a fashionista. Killian an actor in L.A. Who stars in a show where all the clothes come from the label Once upon a time. When the fp gets a summer internship there the nanny and actor meet and much more happens. Couples: Captain Swan, outlawqueen, snowing, HenryxOC, rumbelle.

* * *

AN: The next chapter, definitely sooner than I thought. I wish to say thank you to all those who have read, Favorited, and followed this fan fiction so far it means a lot. Just a few things I wish to say about the fic in case anyone wishes to know.

1\. Killian will have both his hands

2\. Milah will be only mentioned in this fic not seen

3\. We will see Neal at some point, possibly Walsh, no Graham

4\. Gold will only slightly hate Killian

5\. Some characters may only be seen in flashbacks

6\. At least one flashback per chapter which will be in italics

7\. One of the girls is gonna be Henry's love interest incase anyone is curious of that (Not saying which one yet)

8\. If there is any kind of scene anyone would like to happen just pm or comment

9\. Quick main cast list in no specific order is Emma, Killian, Snow, David, Regina, Robin, August, Hal, Mr. Gold, Belle, Ruby, DJ, Hope, Cupid, Red, Henry, and Will

10\. There will no kind of Smut, Lemon, NC-17, anything like that will be in this fic, there will be making out and people laying in bed together but nothing too much

That is just little things people may want to know, also I would once again thank my beta reader Ashtonblake1995, she is very helpful. Now on with the show and all that Jazz.

* * *

Chapter 1: Full naming me, Really?

* * *

Recap: Red sent Deej's designs to Once and she has been selected for the summer internship.

* * *

The next morning in Coast city, Cupid is making bacon, french toast, cocoa, and chocolate milk for breakfast, Hope watching morning cartoons, DJ at the island sketching a new design, Red doing her hair in the bathroom, and Emma also at the island on her laptop doing things for her other job.

Dj in a green camisole and black sweatpants. Hope in a orange t shirt and blue flannel pants. Cupid a spaghetti strapped purple night gown. And Emma in plaid pj combo.

"Man bunnies are funny." Hope mused watching a Looney tunes cartoon with Bugs bunny in it.

"They still air those?" Emma asked seeing the screen, the Blackette nodding in response. The home phone to Emma's left rang and she answered it on the third ring.

"This is the Jordan residents, how can I help you?" Emma asked formally and all lady like. The girls lightly chuckling at that.

"Emma we ain't in the 90's no need to answer like a proper lady." Red said from the bathroom saying proper lady in a snooty accent.

"It's for you Deej." She said handing the phone to Dj.

"Hello, uh huh. Okay, mm-hm. Um, can I call you back. Thanks." Dj's conversation went, she hung up the phone and started off into space for a minute.

"Everything okay girl?" Cupid asked concerned.

"Yeah, something wrong sweetie?" Emma added.

"RED REDDENA SOFIA MARIA CONSUELA RAFFELIA RODRIGUEZ ATROCIOUS!" Dj shouted very loudly. Also surprisingly without a breathe or stuttering.

"Full naming me, really?" Red asked calmly, exiting the bathroom with her hair in a fishtail, but still in the same outfit she was wearing last night. She jumped over the back of the couch onto it and placed her feet on the table.

"Well you hate it, and I am kinda very mad at you right now!" Dj replied standing in front of the tv and blocking the screen.

"Hey!" Hope exclaimed gesturing to the tv. Deej just glared at the girl child and she went to the kitchen, whimpering and sitting on the stool next to Emma, she patting her head tentatively.

"You should be thanking me, not yelling at me." Red pointed out.

"Okay would someone like to fill us in on what is going on?" Emma asked the bickering brunette's.

"Red just did what she always did, something behind our backs." Dj replied.

"Aw come one. If it wasn't for me Hope wouldn't have finally beat Kassie, who we all hate at something, Cupid wouldn't be a cheerleader, and Emma wouldn't have met Walsh. Wait, last one, bad example." Red said, Hope giving Emma a hug. "Point is, what I did will turn out great so I think a thank you is in order."

"Actually the Walsh thing was more my fault." Hope clarified.

"Seriously what is going on?" Cupid asked.

"I submitted a bunch of Deej's designs to Once upon a time and they have chosen her for there summer internship." Red filled in.

"DJ, isn't that a good thing?" Emma questioned.

"Once is for mature, sophisticated designers with degrees." DJ countered.

"But isn't the intern ship for ameatuer designers?" Hope asked curiously.

"Y'know what, you're right." Red conceded.

"Thank you." DJ thanked.

"There is no way you can design for once, they must not have had the good of a selection for them to have picked you." Red added.

"What?" DJ asked crossing her arms.

"I'm just saying, you should probably turn it down. You'll never measure up to all the work they do." Red replied nonchalantly.

"Y'know what, I'm gonna accept it. I'll do great and prove you wrong, YOU'LL SEE!" Deej shouted grabbing the home phone and heading to the fire escape.

"You just you reverse psychology on her." Emma pointed out once Deej was out of the room.

"Totally." Red confirmed with a smirk. A knock from the door, Cupid going to answer unveiling an irate Mr. Gold in a robe.

"What is all the commotion up here?" He asked.

"I start on Monday, and um, I kinda gotta be in L.A. for it, so, gotta start packing!" Deej exclaimed, coming back to the room then hurrying to her room.

"Wait! L.A.? Deej, get back here!" Emma shouted following after the girl.  
"That answer your question?" Cupid asked.

"Yes. It did." He responded and headed back to his apartment, Cue closing the door after him.

* * *

 _3 years ago_

 _In coast city, a 29 year old Emma, and 11 year old DJ, Hope, Cupid, and Red are at the furniture store looking for a new couch, since the girls broke the old one in there potato war. All walking in a line like a mother duck and her babies._

 _"How many times do we have to say sorry?" Red asked as they looked around the couch section._

 _"When you girls learn to be responsible so we don't have to buy new expensive things all the time." Emma replied._

 _"So never?" DJ questioned jokingly._

 _"Seriously girls, when will you learn, where's Hope?" Emma asked looking at the girls, only three not four in the group._

 _"We lost her again." Cupid stated._

 _"We should really put a leash on her if we are gonna keep losing her in every store we go to." Red suggested._

 _"Uh, excuse me." A male voice came from behind Emma, all turned to see a man with curly blonde hair and brown hazel eyes, Hope in front of him. "I believe she belongs to you."_

 _"Yes, Hope, what did we discuss about going off on your own?" Emma asked the blackette._

 _"To bring a buddy." Hope replied immediately._

 _"Very good." Emma congratulated, pulling a cookie out of her purse and giving it to her, Hope's face lighting up and taking it going to stand by the others. "How did you know she was mine?"_

 _Well I saw you all come in. And said she was with a very beautiful blonde." The man answered sounding a little nervous._

 _"I didn't saw beautiful." Hope interjected, her mouthful._

 _"Uh, why don't we go pick a couch and Emma can talk to the nice man." Red suggested, DJ and Cupid agreeing, Hope just giving a confused look, the girls all walking off._

 _"Uh, Walsh Oz, owner of this, furniture shop." Walsh introduced holding out his hand for her to shake._

 _"Emma Swan, nanny to those girls." Emma replied, gesturing to where the girls are._

 _And the rest, as they saw, is history._

* * *

AN: Okay I did plan on making it longer but I decided not to so you have what is this so far. Next chapter we will see Killian, and mainly be in L.A. So until next time, R&R, I love you all, goodnight. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
